


Преимущества черепашьего мышления

by WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты R—NC-17 2017 [6]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017
Summary: Как Аполлон влюбился в упрямую нимфу... и что из этого вышло.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) «В мифологических представлениях древних греков черепаха соотносилась с Нижним миром. В трехчленной вселенной с подземным миром древних богов ассоциировался Тартар, название которого происходит от слова "tartaruga" ("черепаха").»  
> 2) «Сам же Аполлон превратился в черепаху, чтобы вступить в брак с Дриопой». [(источник)](http://www.a700.ru/animals/reptilia/47-cherepakha-grecheskaya-mifologiya.html)

Тело танцовщицы под лёгкими складками хитона — гибкое и сильное. Её кожа гладкая и только немного смуглая, как это бывает у водяных нимф, проводящих мало времени на солнце. Капли, летящие от лесного водопада, забрызгали хитон, и тёмные соски проступили твёрдыми выступами на небольшой, соблазнительно округлой груди.  
Косы Дриопы наполовину расплелись в танце и взлетали в такт её движениям, как чёрные змеи. Вплетённые в них мелкие цветы мягко падали на траву.  
Аполлон судорожно вздохнул и решительно вышел из-за деревьев.  
Дриопа прервала танец.  
Она смотрела на него внимательно и неприветливо, а наблюдавшие с приречных камней черепахи перестали жмуриться и довольно фурчать и приняли настороженный и воинственный вид.  
— Что тебе нужно? — не очень вежливо спросила нимфа.  
— Ты прекрасно танцуешь, — нарочито спокойно заметил Аполлон, пытаясь не обращать внимания на ускоряющийся ритм своего сердца.  
Дриопа нахмурилась и, проследив за его взглядом, скрестила руки на груди. Аполлон не смог сдержать разочарованного вздоха. Дриопа, кажется, снова заводилась, как и во время всех его предыдущих попыток завязать общение. В её глазах начало появляться раздражение.  
Да что ж такое!..  
Аполлон не привык к отказам. Он был потрясающе, неотразимо красив — и знал об этом. Он был умён — те женщины, которых интересовал его ум, всегда имели возможность в этом убедиться. Но с Дриопой он делал ошибку за ошибкой.  
При первой встрече, например, он зачем-то предложил поиграть ей на арфе. Да, обычно всех очаровывала его игра, но...  
— Это сделано из панциря черепахи? — ледяным тоном спросила Дриопа прежде, чем его пальцы успели коснуться струн.  
— Подарок Гермеса, — быстро ответил Аполлон, слишком поздно осознав свой промах. — Не мог отказать любимому брату, — проникновенно объяснил он, сделав в уме пометку не забыть дать любимому брату подзатыльник. Для восстановления душевного равновесия. Кроме того, если речь о Гермесе, то никогда не бывает «ни за что».  
Ну кто же знал, что Дриопа так любит черепах!  
Обычно он получал всё, что хотел. И очень быстро. Но на Дриопу как будто не производил впечатления ни один из годами проверенных приёмов. Аполлона это задевало. Он злился. Он грустил. Уже третий, провались всё в Тартар, день! Третий! Немыслимо!  
А Дриопе хоть бы что. Как будто всё, что ей нужно — это чтобы её оставили одну, с её любимыми черепашками.  
Вдруг ему в голову пришла блестящая идея.  
Ну, может, не настолько блестящая, как хотелось бы, но... интересная. Свежая.  
Аполлон поклонился, разведя руками, будто говоря: «Что ж, не буду мешать» — и скользнул за деревья. Водяная нимфа пожала плечами, села в траву и черепашки сразу побежали к ней со всех сторон, так быстро, как только умели.  
— Хорошо быть богом в некоторых случаях, — проворчал Аполлон. — Сильно расширяет возможности...  
И... превратился в черепаха. Небольшого, ладного, с золотистым панцирем, крепкими лапками, длинной гибкой шеей и большими, по-человечески выразительными глазами.  
Аполлон, не торопясь, как бы просто прогуливаясь, подошёл к Дриопе и скромно встал рядом. Черепашки вокруг заметили его первыми. Они зафурчали и завозились, перебирая лапками, всячески выражая своё удивление и восхищение.  
Их ему сразу удалось поразить. Теперь дело за малым.  
— Ох! — воскликнула Дриопа. — Какой красавец!  
Она протянула к нему руку, и он с удовольствием подставил ей шейку: почесать. Аполлон сам не заметил, как из его горла вырвались странные шипящие и курлыкающие черепашьи слова.  
— Как мелодично! — улынулась Дриопа, беря его в руки и сажая на голое колено. — Как будто арфа поёт. Я и не знала, что черепахи так умеют!  
Аполлон прижался к гладкой коже и, жмурясь, спел ей только этой ночью сочинённую для неё песенку. Ужасно романтичную. На черепашьем языке она звучала чудесно.

***

— Аполлон!  
Шёпот Гермеса вывел его из благодушной вечерней дрёмы.  
— Аполлон, проснись!  
Он неохотно открыл глаза. Гермес казался встревоженным и беспокойным. В смысле, больше обычного.  
— Чего тебе? — коротко спросил Аполлон. Ему было так хорошо, что даже послать надоеду подальше он ленился. Трава пахла свежестью и лесом, ветерок был лёгким и тёплым. Аполлон растянул все четыре лапы по сторонам, потянулся и снова прикрыл глаза.  
— Как это «чего»? — возмутился Гермес. — Тебя не было уже несколько дней! Ни слуху, ни духу. На Олимпе это заметили, если тебе интересно. Мама начинает беспокоиться. Папа хотел бы видеть тебя на совете. Мягко говоря. Артемида без тебя заскучала. А это значит, что скоро кому-то придётся принимать участие в её бешеной охоте вместо тебя. Скорее всего, какому-нибудь другому брату. Угадай, кем будет этот «кто-то»?  
Гермес в ужасе потряс головой и от его рыжих кудрей отлетело несколько искр. Так всегда было, когда его переполняли сильные чувства. То есть примерно раз в пятьсот лет. Всё остальное время его переполнял интерес к происходящему, а это другое.  
— Тебе построили новый храм, — мрачно добавил Гермес. — Эти, знаешь... С арфами, с трубами, флейтами... С кистями и цветными мозаиками, с масками, со свитками со всякой писаниной... Разный странный народ, в общем. Честное слово, я не хотел. Ну, когда дарил тебе арфу...  
— Ну, конечно, — очень ласково сказал Аполлон. — Ты не хотел. Как всегда.  
— Я не думал, что к тебе такие набегут, — оправдывался Гермес. — За покровительством. Я надеялся, что они будут степенными и солидными. Ну, понимаешь, оды в честь папы, марши для Ареса, всякие воспевания... Кто же мог предположить, что они окажутся такими ненормальными?  
Аполлон вздохнул.  
Ненормальных этих он тут много успел повидать за прошедшие несколько дней. Они приходили к нимфам за тем, что называли вдохновением. Нимфы не скупились, им не надо было для этого даже ничего особенного делать. Улыбка, танец, радостный смех... И на свет рождалась музыка или песнь. Или драма, или новая мозаика, или статуя...  
Они были совершенно ненормальными, да... и они ему нравились.  
Храм, значит? Это здорово — храм...  
Хотя работы это ему добавит — непочатый край. К той, что уже имеется.  
— Вообще-то, мне понравилось быть черепахой, — доверительно сообщил он. — Мокрые нагретые камни у берега, вкусная трава, прекрасная компания... Разговаривать с черепахами — одно удовольствие. Знаешь, я раньше как-то не особо обращал на них внимание. И был неправ. Они такие неторопливые...  
Гермес беспокойно дёрнулся и жалобно посмотрел на брата.  
— Обстоятельные... — с наслаждением продолжил Аполлон.  
Гермес нервно забарабанил пяткой по земле. «Прямо как заяц», - восхитился про себя Аполлон.  
— Такие вдумчивые...  
— Бра-а-а-ат, - взвыл Гермес. — Ну хватит уже! Возвращайся!  
— Ладно, - сжалился Аполлон. — Вернусь. Скажи сестре, что если она поедет на охоту, не дождавшись меня, то я обижусь. А родителям передай, чтоб не волновались. Я уже скоро буду.

***

— Добрый вечер, — Аполлон, в своём обычном облике, подошёл к Дриопе и присел рядом с ней на траву.  
Она недовольно покосилась на него... и задержала взгляд. Слегка нахмурилась, но не сердито, а как будто пытаясь что-то припомнить.  
— Странно, — наконец сказала она.  
— Что именно?  
— Сегодня ты какой-то другой. — Она заинтересованно вглядывалась в его лицо. — Как будто в тебе есть что-то знакомое... то есть... не понимаю...  
— А и не надо понимать, — беззаботно ответил он. — Можно просто чувствовать. Черепахи просто чувствуют — и им этого достаточно. Может, это и есть мудрость — не заглушать внутренний голос лишними размышлениями...  
Он опустил ладонь на траву, тыльной стороной вниз — и черепашки, радостно толкаясь, поползли к ней: потрогать, вскарабкаться, может, даже укусить немножко, играя.  
Дриопа смотрела на него изумлённо и задумчиво. В её глазах проступало что-то не похожее на то, что было раньше. Веселье? Нормальное веселье и радость жизни речной нимфы? Ну наконец-то. Что же её зацепило?  
«Не думай, что, — мысленно напомнил себе Аполлон. — Просто чувствуй. Как черепаха».  
Он осторожно снял черепашку с плеча нимфы и, поправляя соскользнувший хитон, как бы невзначай погладил мягкую шелковистую кожу. Дриопа непроизвольно склонила голову, дотронулась щекой до его руки...  
Что-то промелькнуло между ними, словно лёгкое облачко... или стрела? В воздухе разлился аромат цветов, как в храмах Афродиты.  
Глядя в расширившиеся зрачки Дриопы, Аполлон осторожно, но уверенно коснулся её шеи, слегка погладил напрягшуюся грудь под тонким хитоном, задержав пальцы на требовательно заострившемся соске...  
Дриопа шумно выдохнула, запрокинула голову...  
Аполлон наклонился и нежно провёл губами по ароматной коже её шеи, сверху вниз, лишь едва касаясь языком.  
Дриопа потянулась к его набедренной повязке. Зарылась пальцами в золотистые волосы, слегка сжала у основания затвердевший член...  
А потом он повалил её на землю, накрыл сверху своей тяжестью, а она застонала и обхватила его ногами, раскрываясь, впуская, впитывая его, как каждая женщина до неё и после и как ни одна из них, потому что каждый раз это заново — и одинаково неповторимо, словно игра утренних лучей в листве.  
Они растворились в траве, в небе, в вечерних сумерках и друг в друге. Они остались одни во всей огромной вселенной.  
Аполлон и Дриопа.  
Бог и нимфа.  
Мужчина и женщина...

***

— Я хотел спросить тебя, — Аполлон тронул Гермеса за локоть, задержав на облачном пороге олимпийского зала Совета. — Та черепаха... ну, из панциря которой ты сделал для меня арфу... Она сейчас где?  
— В Тартаре, конечно, — пожал плечами брат. — Все черепахи после смерти отправляются в Тартар. Он же потому так и назван. Им там нравится. Тепло, ручейки... А вообще, кто их поймёт, черепах...  
— Найди её, — попросил Аполлон.  
— Зачем?? — рыжий удивлённо захлопал глазами.  
Аполлон усмехнулся. Хотите удивить самого Гермеса? Спросите меня, как!  
— Передай ей, что я, ну... благодарен. Что арфа из её панциря стала началом чего-то замечательного в мире. И ещё скажи, что мне нужен помощник. С теми, кто захотел сочинять музыку и обратился ко мне за покровительством. А потом к ним присоединились ещё всякие... В общем, мне ОЧЕНЬ нужен помощник. И если бы она вдруг захотела ради этого оставить Тартар и позволила бы мне поднять её на Олимп...  
Аполлон вздохнул.  
— Ты временами бываешь очень странным, братец, — задумчиво глядя на него, заметил Гермес. — Но эти времена мне нравятся, должен признать. Они делают мир намного интереснее.  
Гермес хихикнул, подмигнул и, спрыгнув с облака, устремился вниз, сквозь толщи свистящего от скорости воздуха и расступающихся слоёв реальности, к журчащей ручьями вечной обители черепах.  
Сегодня у него было замечательно интересное поручение!


End file.
